Sleep, Sing
by 1arigato
Summary: The scene from the first arc where Tsuna is in the hospital the same time Hibari is there! A more family feel to what happened, with the one-shot mostly centred on Tsuna and Hibari. AU


Originally supposed to be a one-shot like my "His Tears" and "From No-Good to Mafia Boss" fanfics. Since my computer's getting wiped clean, I supposed I should post this anyway. I apologize for any errors!

"Shh, we have to be quiet, Lambo, I-Pin."

Tsuna was whispering to the children outside of the patients room where a sleeping Hibari resided, the young mafia boss ordered to not wake the skylark up or else the younger student would be on the business end of a tonfa. Unfortunately, the brunette was also warned that even a falling leaf would wake the Discipline Committee chairman up.

"If we're going to be quiet, then you'll have to do something to make us quiet, Loser-Tsuna!" Lambo whined, having looked forward to blowing up some grenades in his big brother figure's room, though he'd never admit he saw the no good teen as an older sibling.

"What? Then…how about some music? Listen to something, and then maybe you will fall asleep. The two of you have been burning quite a lot of energy playing so far today, and it would be good for your health to take a nap, don't you think?" Tsuna nodded to himself, when another sibling-like person joined the three whispering kids.

"Tsuna-nii is ranked 1,810 out of 4,683 for musical talent." Fuuta vocally went over what he knew was written in his Ranking Book.

"Sing us a song, Tsuna-nii!" I-Pin jumped into the lap of the eldest of the group excitedly, and the lap's owner sighed in defeat.

"Jyuudaime, it's uncomfortable for you to be sitting on the floor with your injuries! Why not use your bed in the patients room?" Gokudera whispered from next to his boss, nearly killing the brunette with a heart-attack from the sudden appearance.

"It's extremely important to rest when injured like that, Sawada!" "Ahaha, I agree with sempai." Yamamoto was on the other side of Tsuna before the said patient even knew it, and Ryohei popped up with fresh bandages around his fists, most likely the reason for his visit to the hospital.

The sports stars, smoker, and children tugged Tsuna to lay in his bed. Kyoko sat down in a chair next to the bed having accompanied her brother to the hospital, the boxing fanatic in a chair closer to Tsuna and next to his sister after helping his boss settle into the bed. Gokudera was in a chair (on Tsuna's right-hand side, of course) after doing the same as well, the piece of furniture touching the bed already due to the bomber's wish of being as near his beloved, hospitalized Tenth as possible. The three children crawled to the brunette's lap, and Yamamoto kneeled next to Gokudera, leaning his body on Tsuna's bed while resting his chin on top of his folded arms.

"Hahi? A gathering and I didn't know of it?" Haru appeared with Reborn and Dino behind the two, and the girl got in a similar position as Yamamoto, only on the other side of the bed near Kyoko, as Reborn settled on Yamamoto's shoulder and Dino — with Romario next to him — stood by Tsuna's bed where the blonde apologized more for not helping prevent his 'little brother' from getting injured.

"Bianchi-chaaaan! How about a kis—" "Hayato…!" Dr. Shamal and Bianchi ended up in the room, and upon the sight of his sister, Gokudera fainted into his boss's lap and on top of Lambo, annoying the Bovino and causing the baby to shove the smoker's head to lean on Tsuna's shoulder instead. Bianchi sat in part of her brother's chair and cooed at his supposedly 'sleeping face' as Tsuna inwardly wondered how a hitman like the Poison Scorpion couldn't differentiate between sleeping and blacking out from stomach traumatization.

Shamal was unconscious in a corner on Tsuna's side of the room from poison cooking, courtesy to Bianchi's attempt to escape a kiss from the doctor.

"Tsuna-nii, let's a hear a song!" Fuuta finally regained his brother-figure's attention from all the ruckus the others were creating. Tsuna smiled and opened his mouth, and a hush fell on the room when the brunette started singing.

It was as if the world stood still as it listened to the sweet music coming from the teen, and his lips were painted with a faint smile as Tsuna remembered his mother singing this lullaby to him. A warmth glowed from the brunette in the song as he sang for his family in the room, and even Ryohei was lulled by the caresses of the lullaby.

_Hush now, do you hear? The petals dancing in the wind, petals of the flowers that remind me of you so much._

_Soft, sweet roses, I smile as it is them that I go to gardens to smell and touch. Be they yellow or red, my heart beats for all of them._

_The lilacs are silent, their fingers of white purity tickling me as I walk by. Those angels of the forest, their gracefulness never tainted._

_You captivate me, my heart belongs to you. You're my little treasure, I shall protect you with my life. Daffodils colour the air as my words mingle with the notes they sing._

_These petals are soft. A sakura tree is nearby. Run your hands through the many branches — can you feel it? Their beauty yet fragileness, living shorter than I'd wish them to be. I enjoy my time with these flowers, because I'll never know when nature will take their lives away from me._

_I treasure my moments with you, just as I do with sakuras and roses. Daffodils and lilacs, my heart and my angels. You are all these things, my soul's garden._

_So will you remember me, when you feel the flowers? If you smell them, or see photos of them, you may not be seeing the real thing, but you'll think of the flowers, and then you'll think of me._

_My inner garden, please, think of me often._

When Tsuna opened his eyes as the last note rang softly in the air, everyone in the room was sleeping peacefully by the brunette.

Chuckling at his family's forms, dead to the world, the young boss carefully helped the children into a more comfortable position without disturbing Gokudera on his shoulder before draping extra blankets from the bedside table over Yamamoto, Haru, and Bianchi, the teenager placing one blanket to hug the Sasagawa siblings as he did so.

Seeing Reborn napping with the usual bubble from the nose on Yamamoto's shoulder, Tsuna reached for the corner of Yamamoto's blanket to cover the baby hitman, when his cast and the number of forms laying on him limited his movement. A pale hand placed the corner over the hitman instead, and Tsuna looked up to notice Hibari standing next to his bed.

_'I forgot to be quiet so as not to wake Hibari-san up!'_ Tsuna started to panic, when the raven-haired upperclassman moved to the other side of the bed where no one was leaning on Tsuna's shoulder like Gokudera was.

"Move over."

"W-What…?" Tsuna managed to ask when Hibari ordered him to give some space.

The no good student scooted closer to Gokudera as the Disciplinary chairman rested his head on the pillow next to Tsuna and proceeded to closed his eyes.

"Hibari-san…?" Tsuna spoke lowly, wondering if the carnivorous teenager wanted to nap in his side of the room and make him leave.

There was a lightly exasperated sigh before the prefect tugged on Tsuna's sleeve gently, the faint presence of a smile on his lips. Tsuna lied down, whispers of sleep catching up to him and coaxing his eyes to close.

As the future Vongola Decimo's consciousness faded, the acceptance from an equally sleepy prefect was murmured.

"Go to sleep, herbivore." _…And sing to me again sometime._


End file.
